


Ask Molly

by SherlockedGinger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Askbox Fic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Molstrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedGinger/pseuds/SherlockedGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Molly seen the Avengers? Does she fancy Greg? What's her favorite color? How would she react if Sherlock kissed her? Would she date John? What is the life of our favorite pathologist really like? What better way to answer the questions than to ask her yourself! I'm taking questions and will answer 2-6 per chapter. Mild Molstrade and potential of slight Johnlock on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing Molly and she doesn't get nearly enough fandom love and attention! She is one of the best characters on there and deserves some attention. I thought it might be fun to do an Ask Molly fic and here we are. I am still accepting questions so if you guys have questions for our favorite Pathologist submit them via comment or message

  
Posted September 19 th  12:00pm.   


Hello to all my readers! I know I haven't done much on here lately, nothing really to say. Just working at the morgue still and then I come home and eat, maybe read or watch something. I have a bit of a boring life at times.

Though I did go shopping the other day and found a neat collection of old books at an antique shop. They smell rather musty, so I haven't gone through them really – but they look cool and old books are always interesting to read. But that's about the only remotely interesting thing.

Unless you want to hear about the bizarre poisoning case I dealt with – it took a lot of testing because it's not something that's commonly used. But I'd have to explain a lot of chemistry stuff and you'd probably be bored to tears. Sherlock was involved though, I'm sure John will give you a more interesting account on his blog when it's all cleared up.

I've been thinking recently that maybe you guys would have some questions for me. I know other people open up ask boxes on their blogs so you can get to know them better. So now I'm doing the same. Ask me anything you want and I will answer it publicly! It can be really simple, like my favorite color, or more complex like my political views or beliefs on the afterlife.

Just submit them via the ask box and I will answer them as soon as possible. Look forward to hearing from you guys!

Cheers,

Molly.

 

  
Posted September 20 th  1:35pm.   


I got a nice size response on my last post – So here are the first three questions I was asked. Keep them coming guys!

**Dear Molly, How could you not see that Jim was obviously gay?**

This is a question I've gotten several times on my blog, so I guess I should answer it. It's a bit embarrassing to be honest, but I told you all to ask me anything, so here it goes.

The answer has two parts really. I mean, first off  _he_  flirted with me. Why would a gay guy do that? I mean, how was I supposed to know? I'll tell you about the first day we met so you can follow me.

Around 2:30pm one afternoon all the computers on my floor started having network problems and we couldn't get our paperwork submitted or anything. It was a nightmare and a few of us tried to get the computers back up on our own. The IT department could be really tetchy when we called them up to often and we'd already done so several times that month. But we couldn't get it working so we finally had to call someone up.

Jim was the first one there. He was so good about it and didn't seem bothered at all that he had nearly a dozen computers to work on. He was really sweet and smart, fixed my computer in under five minutes, chatting the whole time. He wanted to know about my work and my hobbies and such. It was really nice. I told him I thought he was brilliant for fixing it so quickly, it would've taken me much longer to figure it out. And he just smiled at me and said he wished it would've taken him longer to fix because then he could've spent more time with me. See, he flirted first.

Of course I thought it was really cute so I offered to go for coffee if he had time later. He accepted and we met up after work. We took a cab to a nice little café and talked for nearly three hours. Or, rather I did. I've never talked that much in my life. But he seemed so genuinely interested in me, which is rare. And I just felt like I could ramble on and he wouldn't get bored. I could make awkward jokes and he would laugh like they were actually funny. It was really nice. Of course I mentioned Sherlock at least a dozen times in the conversation. He's one of the most interesting people in my life, so how could I not. 'Course I realized later it was a mistake – but I'm getting off topic.

There is a third reason - As much as I hate to admit it I was kind of desperate. I didn't realize it at the time of course, but looking back I wanted someone to pay attention to me. It was nice to have such a nice looking bloke around me and acting as though he was head-over-heels for me. Even if he did seem a bit odd at times I was willing to overlook it in exchange for some affection.

He must be a brilliant actor. I still can't believe the sweet and awkward guy who adored Toby

 _(it's so rare to find a cat loving guy)_  and stuttered through the first half of our  _date ( I thought it was adorable that he was so nervous)_  could be a psychopathic killer.

He seemed so sweet. Just goes to show how much I know...

Not that it matters. I'm over him. Was never all that into him. That's what I keep telling myself anyway.

 

Hope that answered your question!  
Cheers,  
Molly.

 

**2\. Molly, what's your impression of Greg? Do you two talk at all?**

**Also, have you seen The Avengers? (Or Avengers Assemble, I suppose.)** ****  
  
You mean Inspector Lestrade right? Oh – of course you do. Just seems odd that you all would know his first name. Was it the papers or something? Never mind – not important. I'll focus on the question now.

It's funny that so many people want to know about Greg and me. I didn't realize our names were so connected. I guess with Sherlock's website, John's blog and the internet people have made the connections. Kind of unsettling actually, but I suppose there is nothing really to be done. We do talk actually, almost daily. Not physically talking I mean, but we text and email. It's the same thing, really. It started because we both know Sherlock of course. And Sherlock has a way of pulling you into his life, so we both just kind of got sucked in together. Not to say that I'm unhappy about it! Sounded that way, didn't it? Not what I mean at all. It just sort of happened. So we're friends. Or something like that.

The other two questions are actually a good pair because I can give them one answer. Certainly makes it easier. And more fun actually, because of how I can tie them together.

You see Greg and I went to see the Avengers together. It wasn't exactly a date, I mean he is still finalizing the divorce and it would be a bit too fast for him I think. It was still a lot of fun though. He picked me up from my flat and we went to an 8:00pm showing. He insisted on getting me a pack of Twizzlers  _(My favorite candy. Not sure how he knew that. Maybe Sherlock told him. Sherlock would know that sort of thing.)_ and paying for the popcorn and everything. Then we settled in and watched the movie. It was nice, because he didn't whisper during the movie like my dates have done before. He didn't try and put his arm around me or take my hand or anything. It was nice and relaxed. The movie was brilliant. We went for a late dinner afterwards, quoting the movie all through the meal. The other patrons kept giving us weird looks, but we were having too much fun and laughing too hard to care. Then he dropped me off at my place, ending the date with a lovely hug.

Now you want to know my impression of Greg and silly, sentimental girl that I am, I kept seeing bits of Greg in the characters from the Avengers. I do that sometimes, when I watch a movie or show, try and sort the people I know as characters in whatever I'm watching. It's really good fun and you can learn a lot about people when you take time to think about them like that. But I'm rambling, sorry.

So - back to the question. My impression of Greg is that he's a sort of mash-up of Agent Phil Coulson  _(who I refuse to believe is dead)_ , Nick Fury  _(I do love his eye-patch),_ Steve Rogers- Captain America and a tad bit of Tony Stark-Iron Man.

This might seem like a weird and contradicting personality profile so let me explain.

Agent Phil Coulson - He is hardworking and always ready to do whatever needs to be done. He is loyal and has hope and determination in whatever he is doing. I think that even though he's not a superhero he is still a hero. His job saves lives and serves justice to those who deserve it. Also I've noticed that he can be underestimated like Phil sometimes, then comes out with the big guns that no one saw coming. He's also selfless and would be willing to die for a cause.

Nick Fury - He is an authority figure because of his rank, but he works with his subordinates like a team. I've seen him with the officers and even though he is on top he still treats them like equals. And they respect him for it. Fury sometimes has to play the dad with the Avengers because they won't behave long enough to save the day. Greg has done this so many times with Sherlock, John and the Yard agents. I've heard the stories. Oh – and he looks really good in all black. Though that isn't really important…..

Steve Rogers/Captain America - He's noble, always determined to do what's right and willing to do it at risk to himself. He is really brave, I mean he spends his time chasing down killers and thieves and other horrible people and he doesn't stop once to think about his own safety.

Tony Stark/Iron Man- He does have his moments of sarcasm and wit. They can be subtle, but they always hit the mark perfectly. He always makes me laugh. He can be bit of a flirt too, on occasion and he's charming when he wants to be.

Oh - and he's really gorgeous like Steve and Stark too, so there you go.

As you can probably tell I really fancy him, but he's gone through a lot lately, so if anything develops between us it will be slow. Really slow. He might not even be interested in me, though. He might just be looking for a friend, which I'm happy to be.

Hope that answers your questions!

Cheers,  
Molly


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Posted September 26th 3:37pm.**

Hey everyone; sorry I haven't answered anymore questions. I've just been very busy; my twin brother, Al is coming into town tomorrow with his new girlfriend and they're staying at my flat. So I've been cleaning and shopping all week. But now everything is ready for them and I'm really, really excited!

Lena is her name and she's an art teacher. She sounds really cool and I cannot wait to meet her. I just hope Sherlock doesn't need me for the next week; I want to spend as much time with them as possible.

I might even invite Lestrade over for dinner once evening to meet them; I think he and Al would really get on well.

But the point of this post was actually for me to say that I will be answering more questions today; so read on!

_1\. Did you ever consider a relationship with John?_

You mean Sherlock's John right- John Watson? Course you do – stupid question.

It's just there's a John at this café I frequent – he owns the place – and he's always recommending books for me to read and such when I come. We chat and such – but he's married, so nothing would happen there.

I've met his wife too, Nancy - a wonderful engineer. But I'm getting off track aren't I? You would have no way of knowing about him, so I was just being stupid.

Back to your question!

To be honest I've never really thought about having a relationship with him. I don't have anything against him of course; it's just never crossed my mind to consider him romantically.

Bit odd that it hasn't – he's the type I usually look for. He's smart, shares my medical interests, polite, has a good sense of humor and rather dapper. Wow – can't believe I didn't realize that before.

Despite all of that though, I just don't think it would really work. There's just a lack of chemistry there. We don't know each other all that well, still just close acquaintances really.

I mean we spend a lot of time together, but that's because of Sherlock and his cases. We don't really talk about much of anything other than work and cases or complaining about Sherlock. Our connection is based on our mutual friendships and there is nothing wrong with that, but it doesn't lend itself to romance.

I don't think he'd be interested in me anyway. The only time he sees me is when I'm a bumbling mess around Sherlock and that's not really attractive.

Course he may not even notice that, he's always so focused on Sherlock when they're around. I think that his primary concern right now is Sherlock and the cases. Romantic interest from me would probably just be distracting and I know he's got plenty he is dealing with as it is.

So to sum it up "No. I don't think it'd work."

Cheers,  
Molly

  
** Posted September 26th 3:45pm.  
**   
**Revision – Question One.**   


Oh Hell! John is going to be furious if he sees that last post. I got so caught up in typing I wasn't thinking.

Please ignore that first sentence about "Sherlock's John". That came out entirely wrong I swear! I didn't mean to imply that John belonged to Sherlock or vice versa.

That would be like saying they're romantically involved – which they aren't. At least, not as far as I know. They could be, they act like it most of the time, but it hasn't been confirmed and I shouldn't make assumptions.

Especially when John is so tetchy about his sexuality. Don't know why he's so wound up about it, everyone would be thrilled if it turned out that he and Sherlock were involved – but I'm rambling.

Point is – don't quote me on that last entry as further evidence of their romantic involvement – it might put me on my own table at the morgue.

Same for the last paragraph. I realize it sounds as though I'm implying something, but I don't mean to. I've got my own opinions about those two and my own suspicions, but that is all they are – so take them with a grain of salt.

And pray for me if John ever stumbles on this.

Cheers,  
Molly.

  
**Posted September 26th 4:13pm.**   
  


****  
_Dear Molly, Long time fan of your blog, first time poster. So I am an aspiring forensic pathologist and am having a bit of trouble with getting the smell of decay out of my hair. My professors suggest lemon juice, but all that seems to be doing _is starting to bleach my brown hair steadily blond. Any advice? _Also, you know Sherlock Holmes, right? The news makes it seem like he's this _ _ _deductive god of reason. Have you ever had a case where Mr. Holmes was wrong _ _ _ _ _ _about something?________  
____   
  


Hey, nice to "meet" a longtime fan. I didn't even know that I really had any. Thank you for coming out from the cyber shadows and talking to me!

I'm always happy to talk with an aspiring pathologist, especially another woman. We are a bit rare in the field – so yay for girl power! I hope it's going well for you.

At least I assume you're a woman. Since you asked about the hair bit – I've never known guys to care. But if you're a bloke then please accept my profound apologies.

Speaking of hair – I had the same problem. Course you could just let yourself go blonde and disprove all the stupid blonde jokes.

Sorry – I've got an awkward sense of humor…

Anyway – back to the solutions. I recommend using vinegar to wash your hair with. Apples cider works really well, just make sure it doesn't have too much sediment in it – makes it easier to handle. One note of warning – vinegar has a much stronger smell than lemon juice and it's not as pleasant. Better that smelling like death, mind you, but it does bother some people.

I've gotten used to the aroma, but if I'm going out in public then I do an extra wash with an herbal shampoo after using the vinegar to soften the scent into something more pleasant. I use herbal because their scents tend to linger longer in the hair.

Also – vinegar is great for the hair and adds a nice shine!

Now about Sherlock. The simple answer is – Yes, I've known him to be wrong on a few occasions. Of course you're going to want more detail aren't you?

First off let me say that Sherlock is absolutely brilliant. A genius and one of the best in the crime solving world. Definitely the best in England. I've known him for years and I still can't believe his deductive reasoning skills. Whilst he's not a god  _(he'd probably scoff at that reference anyway)_  he is the closest thing I've seen. Now that I stroked his ego enough – hopefully I will survive this admission.

I have known Sherlock to be wrong on a case only once – the other instances where fairly unimportant. Like when he thought John's sister was a brother. And once when he incorrectly deduced a Christmas gift – I won't go into detail on that.

He also once thought I'd gotten a gift of perfume from my Grandmother  _(who has been dead for a decade)_  because the new perfume I'd picked out smelled very floral and seemed to old-fashioned for me.

He knew my birthday had been a few days before and made the incorrect deduction that it must have been a gift from an elderly relative because - to quote him " _Only someone past age sixty or with dysfunctional olfactory senses would've purchase such a suffocating aroma."_ __  
  
That was an awful day. He wasn't trying to be mean though, so it's alright.

But back to the case. Unfortunately I don't know much about it as I wasn't involved and I've only caught bits of conversation referring to it. But I will tell you what I know and you can ask John about it on his blog if you want.

Several months ago Sherlock and John came around to the lab, Sherlock needed some testing done on some soda that he suspected was a murder weapon. Turns out it was laced with a type of poison known as thallium – horrible stuff.

But he didn't know that at the time and was treating the case rather cavalierly, not bothering to even listen to any of Lestrade's new information that he was texting in – he was bound and determined that the neighbor was the killer, when there was an equal amount of evidence against the stepmother  _(I know this is all vague and doesn't make sense – but I don't have the right to post this private information – sorry)._

Anyway – we were all getting rather perturbed with him _. (Turns out he was right in this instance – but that isn't the point of this story)_  
  
I left for coffee and when I came back John was just leaning over to Sherlock and murmured something that sounded like "Norbury".

I can't be sure as I was a few feet away, but that's a close approximation. Sherlock sort of stilled, and then shot John a brief contemplative look and John just folded his arms stubbornly.

After a moment Sherlock nodded, seeming to concede to whatever John was implying, and then noticed my arrival. I passed around the coffee and Sherlock set back to work.

This time he was more focused and actually called Lestrade to get more info on the sister. While he was talking I asked what he had done to Sherlock.

I asked if he knew witchcraft and murmured a spell in his ears. John laughed it off and said that even the Imperious curse wouldn't work on Sherlock.

He explained that they once had a case Sherlock was wrong about. He said that Sherlock thought it was a case of blackmail, but it turned out to be something simpler and not at all malevolent – much to his disappointment.

After the case was cleared up Sherlock told John that if he ever became more overconfident that usual and wasn't giving a case proper attention that he should remind him of the "not-blackmailing" case.

Sorry I can't more detail but it's all I know. John might get around to posting an account of it someday.

Cheers,  
Molly


	3. Chapter 3

** Posted November 13th 4:00pm. **

Hello Dear Readers,

Let me just say that I am really, really sorry for not posting recently! My life has been very busy and I kind of forgot that I actually have a blog to update. Again – Sorry!

I've adopted another kitten and she's taken a lot of care. Well I say  _"adopted"_  – I actually found her near a rubbish bin at St. Bart's. It'd rained the night before and she was just a grey wet ball of fur and bones.

Of course I couldn't leave her there, so I lured her close with a bit of my turkey sandwich that I had left from lunch and brought her to the flat. She and Toby are best friends. Haven't decided on a name yet. I'm thinking either Amy or Bell...

I'll just have to wait until more of her personality shows I guess!

So when I last posted Al and his girlfriend were coming to stay at my flat. That went over very nicely and Lena and I get on very well! She's a huge mystery fan and reads John's blog. Most of the visit I talked about my assistance with the cases.

Luckily she didn't ask to meet Sherlock and instead let me enjoy my free time. I was able to take the entire week off and never heard from Sherlock once. Though I might have John to thank for that more than anything...

Halloween was great – I know it's late but I hope you all enjoyed yours! I went as a witch. A tad unoriginal I know, but I had to get my costume last minute. I really wanted to go as a vampire, but by the time I got to the costume store most of the outfits were gone. The only options left where really...well...  _revealing_  is the nicest way to put it. That's not my thing.

Greg and I pulled together a small Halloween party and it was a blast! Even got Sherlock and John to drop by for a bit. I doubt John will post about it on his blog though, Sherlock would kill him. But he never checks mine so I'll give you a bit of detail.

John dressed up as a medieval knight - complete with fake sword. He was really convincing - but then I guess knight isn't a far cry from a soldier.

Sherlock's costume was very fitting. He came as Stephen Hawking. Just traded one genius for another. He seemed to enjoy himself though.

We had drinks and finger foods. Played some games and even drug Sherlock into a round of Charades. He was really good at it surprisingly enough! The weird thing is John guessed every one of Sherlock's acts within a few minutes. It was like he could read his mind or something. It's amazing how well those two know each other...

But anyway - I'm rambling. The real point of this post is to answer a few more questions.  
 **  
** _1\. What would you do if Sherlock kissed you?_

Somehow I knew someone would ask this eventually! It's a multi-step answer really.

First off I'd probably stumble back from him in surprise. I mean it'd be so unlike him. Then I'd probably pinch my arm or something to be sure I'm not dreaming. Might sound silly but it's happened to me before.

Once I'd established that I'm awake and it's really happening I'd faint. Or go into shock. One of the two.

Once I'd come to or settled down then I would demand to know what was really going on. And probably say something stupid  _like "Are you using again?"_  or  _"Who are you and what have you done with Sherlock Holmes!?"_ __  
  
But that's just my theory. Not one I'll ever get to test of course. And you know, I'm not sure I want to opportunity to anyway. Sherlock is amazing and part of me is still head-over-heels for him, but I'm kind of growing out of it.

No point in pinning away over him after all. I've got another guy I fancy and he actually seems to fancy me back, so that's where I'm putting all my energy. I won't give any names but I'm sure you guys can figure it out...

_2\. Was there ever a time where you were able to help Sherlock out more than usual besides the obvious? (Or has that not happened yet?)_

Nothing yet. So far everything I do for him happens inside the lab. I do Forensic research for him when he needs information about specific processes. I've got access to a lot of books and a nice library of my own, so I can answer just about any question on the subject.

I also help with testing stuff. Chemicals he's found or materials relevant to a crime scene. He can do it all himself of course, but it helps to have multiple hands working when there's a lot to do. And he need to focus on thinking instead of being distracted by testing.

I run blood work for him too. I can check for anomalies, poisons, determine the gender based on it.

Of course I give him access to the bodies and he uses them for all types of experiments to support his theories. Sometimes when he's not officially on a case I let him in to see the victims so he can investigate on his own. And I also look for anything unusual in the autopsies.

But that's about it - the extent of our relationship really. I think only non-scientific thing I've ever done for him is fetch coffee actually. Course I've told him dozens of times to ask if he needs anything else, but he never does.

Maybe one day he'll learn to treat me more like a friend than colleague...

 

_ 3\. What is your impression of Mycroft? Does he give you the respect you deserve _   
_ for all you did helping Sherlock? _

My god, how do you people know all this stuff?! I didn't think Mycroft's name was attached to anything with Sherlock. You guys are scary good at connecting dots. But you asked so I'll answer.

I'm nearly a nonentity to Mycroft. Just a name in his vast database of people involved with Sherlock. Well not  _involved_ , but – well you know what I mean.

I've heard about John getting "kidnapped" by him a few times and that's never happened to me. The night after I met Sherlock he showed up in my lab and grilled me with questions about my life and work. What did I do? Why was I working here? What was interest in Sherlock? Did I plan on working with him again? The questions went on and on!

He was rather unnerving in all honesty. More because of all he knew about me without me telling him. But after that he's mostly left me alone. He drops by on occasion to see what Sherlock is up to with cases and stuff. He's usually polite to me, more so than Sherlock at least.

He seems really powerful and well connected. I've asked Sherlock for more information on him, just because I'm curious, but Sherlock wouldn't say anything about it. Just told me it was none of my concern and to say away from him if possible. It's not really though.

I don't know if I really have Mycroft's respect or not. It's hard to say because he is really hard to read. He's as good an actor as Sherlock.

He knows I'm good at what I do. He knows that I care for Sherlock and help him out on cases. He treats me with a certain amount of consideration because of that. I think he's really most concerned with John though. He's closest to Sherlock after all.

Thanks for the question guys! I promise I'll post something again soon!

Cheers,

Molly


	4. Chapter 4

**Posted January 11** **th** **3:37**

Hello everyone! Let me start off by saying that I'm really _, really_  sorry about not posting anything on here in so long. You all probably thought I was dead or something. No, that's probably not really right because it would've been in the news if I died. Or John would've posted about it.

I assume most of you read his blog, right? I mean since you're so interested in Sherlock you've got to. But that's not really important!

Let me get back on track here – I am very sorry about being away for so long. I kind of forgot I had a blog. I know it sounds horrible and I don't mean to say I forgot you all because you are wonderful readers and I really love hearing from you guys so please don't take it the wrong way!

I just meant I'm so busy with work and everything that when I got home in the evenings the thought to update my blog never even came into my brain. I am so sorry.

Seems like I've got a bit of catching up to do. Let me say that I hope you all had a very happy holidays! I'm not sure what you all celebrate so I will just leave it at that!

And HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2013 has started off pretty well for me and I hope the same is true for you guys too!

So, onto the questions! And if you guys have more please ask them. I will answer them whenever I can. I love feeling like I'm talking with you guys.

1\. Were you ever a part of Sherlock breaking away from drugs?

I won't say that I was directly involved. I knew him before he was clean, but only because he came by St. Bart's on rare occasions. I didn't really work with him much until he began consulting with the Met police.

From what I understand DI Lestrade had a very vital role in getting Sherlock clean by giving him cases and stuff. I think Sherlock used drugs to shut his mind off because it was tearing him to shreds since he didn't have anything to do with it. But Greg gave him cases so that he could channel his genius instead.

But I don't really like talking about Sherlock's past and it's not really my business so that's all I'm going to say about it. Thanks for the question though!

2\. Dear Molly, what was the first thing Sherlock asked your help for?

He needed me to run a blood test. It's been nearly five years now since it happened. I'm going to sound like such a sappy idiot but I honestly remember it like it was yesterday. When someone like Sherlock Holmes lets you into their life, you remember every detail.

I wasn't even supposed to be working that day but one of the other pathologists got a horrible stomach virus so I was called in to do autopsies on a triple homicide case.

They were my focus and I was half-way done with the second victim, a 5'6 blonde in her late 40's, when Sherlock came sweeping into the operating room.

He must've charmed his way in, I've seen him do it a hundred times, but I was still surprised. I'd seen him around a few times with Lestrade but we hadn't really said much to each other.

But he came right up to me and said "I need you to run a blood test for Digitalis on these bodies."

I thought he was joking! I mean, Digitalis is foxglove and it's the most cliché poison in the world. Right there with cyanide or something. But he was serious and insisted so I finally agreed to do it. Honestly it was just to get him out of my hair at the time.

But it was a good thing I listened because it was the murder weapon and I wouldn't have thought to look for it. I mean I still can't believe it! The killer must've read too many bad crime novels or something.

But after that he came back more and more and he always wanted my help with something. I trusted his judgment from then on.

3\. Dear Molly, I adore your blog, and I shall now take advantage of your ask box. First: Do you still wear lipstick? Does it bother you how completely oblivious Holmes can be? And I am curious as to your favorite color.

Hi! Thank you so much! I don't know what there is to adore about it, but I'm really glad you do! It's nice to have people who are interested in me and what I do.

No, I don't. I was stupid of me to in the first place. I hardly ever wear make-up because there is no reason to in a lab. But I was getting so tired of Sherlock ignoring me. I thought a bit of lipstick might catch his attention, you know make him realize I was a woman and not a walking text book. A lot of good it did. It was stupid and I know that now.

It used to bother me, but I have gotten over it. I mean, I do still kind of fancy him, but it's never going to go anywhere. So I'm done. He has gotten better having John around and treats me with more care now. He can be really nice sometimes and isn't as brutally honest. But he still misses a lot of things when it comes to people. I don't suppose it's really his fault. I mean he has a lot of other things going on in that huge brain of his so, you know, it's a tradeoff.

That's actually a hard one! Most people assume it's pink because I wear it a lot. And I do love pink because it makes me feel bright and cheerful. But I also like light yellow and royal blue. And I find green really soothing too, so if I'm in a bad mood I curl up with this old moss green blanket I have. It's very soft and lovely.

But I'm getting off subject! I guess I'd have to say it's a tie between pink  _(light soft ones. Not bright)_  and yellow  _(like a daisy or something)_

Thanks for asking! If you have any more please ask them!

I'll try to get on again soon guys! In the meantime, enjoy 2013!

Cheers,

Molly

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Posted January 14th 12:05pm**

Hello everyone!

Let just say I was amazed at all the questions I got over the past few days! I never realized you guys were so interested in me! It's kind of nice actually, to have so many people who want to get to know me. It's nice to feel interesting! I just hope I live up to your ideas about me and that I'm really as interesting as you seem to think I am. But anyway - the point of this post is to answer some of the questions you guys asked. I promise I will answer every single one of them – but I only have time for a few right now.

1\. What was your first impression of Greg Lestrade?

It's kind of funny how much you guys are interested in Greg and I. You're almost as bad as the ones who are always harping on John and Sherlock! Not that I am complaining mind you. Nothing is going between Greg and I, of course – but we are good friends and I do adore talking about him. So keep the questions coming.

In answer to this question my first impression was – this is a bit embarrassing -rugged. That was literally the first word that popped into my head! I don't know why! I guess it's because he looked so tough and assured and street savvy or something. It was at a crime scene and I was called out as the ME on it because there was literally no one else available. It was a fluke and I've never been out to a crime scene again, because it really isn't my job. I mean I am perfectly qualified, but I enjoy working in the lab more.

But anyway, it was a rape/homicide and very unpleasant. I won't go into detail on the crime itself. But Greg was there, and he was standing over the body when I came in. He had both hands on his hips and was shouting orders around the scene and really seemed to know what he was doing. And then he saw me coming in and I was trying so hard to look like I knew what I was doing and that I belonged there. But I was really overwhelmed with everything going on and the noise was insane. And I sort of fumbled over my words when I tried to introduce myself and he just smiled and introduced me to the Forensic Tech on hand and made everyone clear the room, so I could work in quiet.

Even though he didn't know me and I was just a stand-in he listened to everything as if I had twenty years of experience behind me. He was really great. Hope that answers your question! **  
**

2\. Did you/Do you watch LOST?

No, I haven't. But since you brought it up I will have to check it out. I've heard it's really good, but I just don't watch much telly. I am a big fan of Doctor Who and I also like watching Glee. But other than that I tend to read and watch movies. Sorry to be boring...

3\. Would you ever want to marry and/or have kids?

I really don't know how to answer this. It seems like a simple question, I mean I guess I should know the answer, but I don't. When I was younger I planned on getting married and having kids. I wanted a son and daughter. I wanted the girl first so she could be older. I even had names planned out for them – which I don't remember now of course. But the point is that I was all set to be a housewife.

But by the time I got high-school I really wasn't all that interested in it. I knew girls who were dropping out to marry or who got pregnant and I realized it were I wanted to be at all. I became very interested in science and my studies become my whole focus. I didn't even date, though that was probably because I had to wear glasses and wasn't all that pretty, so no one asked me. But I didn't really miss it. Not really, I mean. There were other things to focus on.

Then came Uni and I just stopped thinking about it. By that time I knew I wouldn't have kids. I can hardly train a dog, so how could I raise kids? And I knew my job would have weird hours. And I just don't think I'd make a very good mom to be honest.

As to getting married – I really don't know. I mean I've dated, and I don't really like coming home to an empty flat but I don't know if I'm really ready to be married. I have gotten used to being on my own and doing things my way and I don't know if I'd want to change that. But then a part of me would really like to fall in love. The idea of meeting someone that I would actually enjoy spending every day with is wonderful. But I guess I just don't find it very likely. Some people are lucky – but I really don't think I'm one of them. Though it hasn't stopped my from looking so I suppose I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic.

4\. Do you have any nicknames?

I have loads of nicknames actually. Some of them I really hate and some I really adore.

I get most of them from my twin brother, Al – he's the sort of person that gives everyone nicknames. It's a bit odd actually...

My favorite nickname is Lolly. I don't even know why he came up with it, but he stared using it on my in high school and it just stuck. He's the only one who calls me it though. No one else ever picked it up.

I wish they would, though because everyone else in my family calls me Molls. It gets on my nerves. I guess it's because that's what they called me as a kid and now I'm an adult and it just doesn't work.

But it's not my least favorite. My least favorite is something my younger cousins used to call me when they wanted to get on my nerves – Molly-Ann.

They came up with it because they spent time in the US and in some of the southern states it's really common to add Ann onto the first name – like Betty-Ann or something.

So when they got back to England they started adding Ann to all of the female cousins' first names and that's what they came up with for me. It just makes me cringe and I can't say why.

My dad was a Bond fan and called me M on occasion as well. I kind of like that too, but Lolly is still my favorite.

5\. What do you wear to bed? Pyjamas, nightgown, underwear..?

Why do you want to know? I'll answer it of course – I just don't understand why someone would be interested in what I wear! It's nothing special honestly and I'm sorry to disappoint you – but I just wear oversized T-shirts and PJ bottom. I usually wear silky PJ bottoms in the summer because I like the feel of them. And then I wear cotton ones in the winter, and an old jumper over my T-shirt. Like I said - nothing special, but I hope it satisfies you!

6\. Do you have any New Year's resolutions?

I have a lot of them actually! But I do that every year and only one of two of them actually happen. My first is to stop acting like a schoolgirl around Sherlock. He's really intense and I still kind of fancy him, but I'm doing my best to act like a grown woman around him. It's not easy, but I'm getting better at it.

I also want to stay better organized – I know it's boring – but true! My flat is a mess and I have books everywhere. I want to organize them by genre and author so they're easier to find and read.

I also want to take a holiday in Dublin. I've wanted to go there for so long but I always let myself get caught up in other things. But this year I am determined to take a break and go!

That's all the really important ones. I know I made more promises to myself and Toby after the second glass of red wine I had around 12:30 but I can't really remember them...

7\. Where do you like to go when you're feeling sad?

1800's London. Far-off planets. Middle-Earth or Hogwarts. Basically I like to read when I'm sad. I don't like to go outside if I can avoid it because when I'm around people I like to smile at them and it's hard to do that if I'm sad. So usually stay in my flat and brew some tea and cuddle up with a book. Sometimes I'll have a good cry and then got to bed. After I wake up I usually feel better.

I listen to music sometimes too, that helps cheer me up. Or funny movies, but I can get lonely watching stuff on my own, so sometime it just makes thing worse. Usually I just like to be left alone so I can work through it on my own. In an hour or so I'm usually okay. And if I'm not then I break out some ice-cream and that helps.

8\. How did you end up working in the morgue? *hugs*

Oh thank you! *Hugs back* or however I'm supposed to do that...

It's really not an interesting story. I did my studies at Bart's and also completed my residency there. When I was finished and ready to get a job they offered me one there!

I really enjoy working there and I already knew most everyone there and how it ran so it just made sense to stay there.

Now if you mean how did I become a Forensic Pathologist that's a tad more complicated. When I started Uni I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do, I just knew I wanted it to have something to do with forensic science. So I started in on my basic courses, biology, chemistry and such while I decided. And as thing progressed I become more and more tracked towards forensic pathology and ended up there! It wasn't something that I ever said "I want to work in a morgue and be a pathologist." It just sort of happened – but I'm happy where I am.

That sound really weird doesn't it? Being happy working in a morgue. Now you'll all think there something wrong with me...

Oh! Almost forgot – Greg the answer is 1977. Sorry to be so vague to my readers but this is meant for someone special and I promised to answer him in the post. I'm sure you're all smart enough to figure it out for yourself.

Cheers,

_Molly_


	6. Chapter 6

  
_ **Posted January 19** _ _ **th** _ _ **2:50** _   


Hello everyone! I'm back again to answer more questions.

How is January going for all of you? I hope you're enjoying yourself, despite all this cold weather. I know a lot of people are sick. I'm doing my best to avoid it and I hope you are all healthy! If not –I hope you feel better soon. 3

Onto more questions.

_ 1\. Where do you like to go on dates? _

Looking for ideas?

No – no – I'm only kidding! Really, just a joke. I know you're just curious.

I'm not really that picky when it comes to dates. It's more about the person I'm with, to be honest. That being said there are certain things I love doing on dates and certain things I hate.

I prefer quiet things for dates. Like just getting coffee and talking. That's my preferred first date. It's relaxed and gives you more of a chance to get to know the other person. It's nice to know if you even have enough in common to work before you try for something more serious. I also enjoy going to the movies. I like adventure and horror mainly and sometimes fantasy.

Book shopping is nice too, but most men I've met don't really think it's a date activity. And I like going to dinner in nice cafes. Nothing fancy really, but a chance to dress up a little is always lovely. But I usually like that to be the second or third date. Though I don't often get that far...

Now things I can't stand on dates are loud places. Like clubs. I mean what's the point? You're just going to lose each other in the crowd and everyone around you will be flirting with you.

I also can't stand lunch with the family. I had one bloke take me to meet his mum on our second date! It was insane and I felt really awkward. He did it because we'd made lunch plans already but then his mum wanted to see him the same day. I can understand why he did it, but I still wasn't very happy.

Oh – I love going to museums too!

_ 2\. Do you believe in love at first sight? _

I used to, when I was a really young girl. I mean it's a wonderful idea and you hear stories about it all the time. But that's what I think they are, just stories. I mean, I think you have to know someone to love them. You can feel an attraction, maybe a spark of connection with one look, but it isn't love.

It sounds ridiculous but I think the only person in the world who could find love at first sight would be Sherlock Holmes. I feel mental just typing it, but it's true.

Because only he could know enough about a person with once glance to love them. Or at least see the potential for love. I mean he can read your entire history in a matter of seconds, so I suppose he could read your effect on his heart.

But he would miss anything that meant something that special. I mean, he's all about facts and figures. And if I ever brought this up I'd probably get myself shot for the notion.

But back to your question -No. I think love has to grow and it's not always an easy process. Sometimes it takes time. You can click with someone, you know, get on really well with them immediately, like Sherlock and John. But it's only a start. It's not the whole thing. Hope that answers your question!

_ 3\. Do you like dried fruit? I was just sitting here eating dried pineapple and  
kinda wondered... _

I adore dried cranberries actually! I love putting them in muffins or just eating them with chocolate chips. But most others don't really appeal to me. I can't stand raisins, for example. I've never had dried pineapple before. But I like fresh, so I'll have to try it!

_ 4\. Do you like to read or watch mysteries? What kind of music do you like? How well do you know John? What do you think of him? What about Mrs. Hudson? _

Lots of questions! I'll start from the first and work my way through. I don't tend to watch much of anything. But I adore reading mysteries! I like the puzzle of them and seeing bits of the crime solving that I miss in my job. I also like to check them for accuracy on the science and descriptions of the bodies and death and such. It's interesting to see how much research the author does.

I like piano music when I want to calm down. I like some pop and rock when I'm feeling upbeat. And I also enjoy Disco. It's just a lot of fun!

I know John very well! He and Sherlock spend a lot of time in the lab and John emails me sometimes to talk about cases and such. He's really nice and refreshing after dealing with Sherlock on his own. He's funny and great to be around. We're becoming good friends.

I don't know Mrs. Hudson all that well. We talk on occasion and I know she's a bit like a mother to John and Sherlock. She is very sweet, but can have a wicked sense of humor sometimes. I've heard her teasing John and Sherlock before. I'll just say that she didn't sound her age...

_ 5\. Ah Molly I love you so much. I'm so happy you updated so early :D I have a  _few more questions for fun: Do you enjoy video games of any kind? Animal _Crossing, The Sims, Skyrim? Who are your favorite Youtubers? Do you like _taking pictures or painting? Thanks for answering my questions before :D Until __next time, Kennedy x___ _   
  


Why thank you! It's lovely to have readers like you. You're going to think I'm boring and old fashioned but – no. I don't play video games. I've tried a few times when I was spending time with some of my younger cousins but I couldn't get the hang of it.

I don't use YouTube consistently enough to have favorites! I go on to look at movie trailers or those sort of things every once in a while, but I don't have anything I do on there a lot. Sorry!

I really like taking pictures actually! I've got about a hundred of Toby in different positions. I've got some of him playing, some of him on my computer, some of him sleeping in a spare box. My favorite is one of him sleeping on my bookshelf, with one white paw hanging off the edge.

I also like taking pictures of friends. I have the only pictures of John, Sherlock and Greg together outside a crime scene. They're from holiday parties and the one time we tried to have a game night. That didn't really end well...

Thanks for the questions, dear!

_ 6\. If you could change one thing about yourself, physically or mentally, what would you choose? (In my case, definitely self-confidence!) _

I'd really like to be able to say "nothing". I should be able to say "nothing" and mean it.

I should be completely happy with myself, right? Love yourself is what everyone tells me. But honestly I can't, not completely.

I can think of several things I'd change – but first and foremost I'd be more assertive. I hate that I have a hard time saying what I think and being viewed with respect. I mean, I'm a Pathologist! I'm an expert at my job, but I can never seem to act like it.

I'd also like to have curly hair, but that isn't really important...

Cheers,

Molly

__   
  


 


End file.
